¿Dónde salió todo mal?
by MightyMitch47
Summary: AU del episodio "Efecto Mariposa", donde todo lo ocurrido en la fantasía de Lincoln si ocurrió y él junto a su familia tendrían que repararlo. Fic sin diálogos, y escrito al apuro... espero les guste xD.


**¿Dónde** **salió todo mal?**

 **...**

* * *

Para resumir, todo empezó cuando Lincoln golpeó los químicos de Lisa y ahora toda su familia se ha desmoronado. Ahora Lincoln está en manos de Lily quien se ha vuelto enorme por causa de los químicos de Lisa. Lincoln le gritaba a la enorme bebé que no le coma, fue justo cuando los padres de Lincoln aparecieron ordenando a Lily que suelte a su hermano.

Lily con una sonrisa juguetona obedece dejando a Lincoln en el suelo y agachándose para acercarse a sus padres, ellos le preguntan a Lincoln qué es lo que está ocurriendo, pero Lincoln no tiene tiempo de contarles toda la historia, tiene que ir con Lisa para que ayude a devolver a Lily a la normalidad.

Lincoln corrió a la gasolinera de Flip para hablar con su hermana, quien afortunadamente seguía ahí. Lincoln intentó convencerla de volver a casa para volver a ser una genio y por ende devolviera a Lily a su tamaño normal, pero Lisa siente que ya no es digna de ser quien resuelva los problemas más complejos. Pero Lincoln no lo cree así, le explica que un simple error no muestra lo que ella es en realidad, y le da un sermón de que puede quedarse en la gasolinera y lamentarse o volver a tratar para ser mejor de lo que era antes, ya que un error demuestra que aún hay potencial que relucir.

Lisa aún se muestra indecisa, pero Lincoln no tiene tiempo de esperar una respuesta, esperará a Lisa en casa mientras el intentará realizar un antídoto para la estatura de Lily. Lisa ve como Lincoln se va lejos con su bicicleta.

Lincoln rápidamente ingresó a la habitación de la niña genio, intentó hacer varias combinaciones mientras Charles lo miraba pero ninguno funcionaba, más de uno explotaba. Lincoln ya no sabía qué hacer, cuando de pronto, Lisa, la genio de la familia entró al cuarto.

Lisa estaba de vuelta, comenzó a preparar una solución para el problema de Lily, en eso llegó Lana en su esfera de hámster. Estaba curiosa de lo que hacían, para eso Lisa ya había terminado la fórmula para la reducción, en eso un mapache salvaje aparece tomando el frasco sellado y huyendo, esto altera a los hermanos quienes van en busca del mapache, pero este los esquiva con facilidad, está huyendo pero Lana al ver como sus hermanos necesitaban ayuda decide llamar a sus mascotas para que atrapen al mapache, los reptiles lo intentan, sin embargo el mapache es muy escurridizo y se zambulle en la basura, Lana estaba muy molesta quería darle una lección a ese mapache, así que por fin decide salir de esa bola y se adentra a la basura para darle una golpiza a esa bola de pelos.

Lana sale victoriosa, y el mapache sale llorando, toda cubierta de basura le entrega el frasco a Lisa, Lincoln y Lisa se tapan la nariz pero están felices de que Lana olvidara su miedo al mundo.

Listo solo faltaba entregarle la medicina a Lily, Lisa toma un cañón que tenía listo para emergencias y con un buen cálculo logra divisar a la Lily gigante quien estaba jugando con los coches de los vecinos, dispara el antídoto en forma de píldora dando justo en la boca de Lily, ésta la traga y de inmediato vuelve a su tamaño original.

Sus padres rápidamente la atrapan, Rita complacida le da su biberón a Lily, todos vuelven directo a casa, pero Lincoln tiene que llevar a cabo un plan para traer de vuelta a las chicas a casa, primero tienen que empezar con la más cercana, con Lori.

Lynn Loud padre toma a Vanzilla junto con su familia para emprender marcha donde Lori y Clyde, mientras Lincoln llama a Bobby para que le ayude a entrar a razón a Lori, saben la ubicación de la extraña pareja debido a una publicación de Lori que indicaba que estaban en una banca en el parque más cercano.

Primero recogen a Bobby quien contestó de inmediato, llegan al parque a arreglar las cosas con su bebé. Lori estaba en el parque con el joven Mcbride, él le coqueteaba de manera extraña y a veces ponía incomoda a Lori.

Fue cuando Los Loud llegaron al parque, corrieron rápidamente donde Lori, Clyde saludó amistosamente a Lincoln pero este lo tomó para separarlo de Lori, Clyde al principio no entendió pero le hizo entrar en razón para dejar que Lori y Bobby se reconcilien, ya que no era justo que estén separados por un malentendido, en eso Bobby le explica a Lori que le encargó a Leni ese regalo para ella, y al no tenerlo tuvo que improvisar, luego le dio unas rosas a Lori, ella se volvió a encantar con Bobby y ambos se dieron un abrazo en señal de que volvieron, Clyde los veía con tristeza mientras Lincoln lo reconciliaba.

Ahora con eso resuelto tomaron a Bobby y le dijeron que tenían un asunto familiar que arreglar, dejando a Bobby y Clyde solos en el parque, ellos sin tener nada que hacer se fueron a comer unas salchichas calientes.

Tenían que encontrar a Lynn, Lola, Lucy, Luan, Luna y Leni. Lana les contó que Lucy seguía en la cochera convertida en vampiro, así que primero fueron con Lucy, ya estaba anocheciendo así que debían darse prisa, lograron llegar a su casa, fueron a la cochera pero estaba oscuro, con una linterna lograron encontrar a Lucy, quien se comportaba de una manera salvaje, comenzó a volar frenéticamente hacia ellos, los hermanos se asustaron de su comportamiento. Mientras tanto Lisa trabajaba en su habitación en una fórmula para quitarle a Lucy su vampirismo.

Tuvieron que buscar muchas redes para encontrar a la murciélago Loud que se había salido de la casa. Lana fue de mucha ayuda a la hora de atrapar a Lucy quien se volvió a transformar en humano y comenzó a atacar a sus hermanos, pero fue aturdida por un dardo que tenía la señora Loud, ella les dijo que no preguntaran porque tenía eso mientras sacaba a su esposo de los arbustos quien estaba asustado.

Con Lucy desmayada Lisa pudo ponerle la cura a Lucy quien despertó poco después de que le metieran la aguja. Ahora con todas las chicas no tenían tiempo de dormir, tenían que buscar a las demás. Lynn y Lola, oyeron en la radio de que las sospechosas en robar en la gasolinera de Flips fueron capturadas, así que la familia fue directo a la comisaría, fueron recibidos por el capitán quien les enseñó a las fugitivas, pagaron su fianza y ahora Lynn y Lola estaban libres, Lola aún se lamentaba de su aspecto pero fue consolada por sus padres, diciéndole que no importa cómo se vea, ella seguirá siendo su dulce princesa, además con unas cuantas medicinas y visitas al dentista ella volvería a ser la de antes. En cuanto a Lynn, Lisa le dijo que volverá a ser su tutora y volverá a los deportes en unos pocos días, llenándola de emoción, pero su momento fuer amargado por el castigo que les impuso sus padres por robar la gasolinera.

Sin perder más tiempo tenían que buscar a Luan, ella estaba en el parque Gran Aventura donde estaba Luan, al amanecer la familia logró dormir un poco en la camioneta, y se dirigieron donde la activista Loud quien dormía en el tronco en el que se ató. Trataron de convencerla de salir de ese tronco pero ella se negó, quería protegerlo de los malvados accionistas que querían talarlo porque querían construir un kiosco ahí, ya que era un buen lugar para los turistas. Comprendieron pero no podían dejar a Luan ahí, así que la ayudaron a sabotear todos los intentos de los accionistas en talar ese árbol, y con la ayuda de Lisa al aplicar la ley en los accionistas pudieron evitar que ellos tocaran un solo árbol del bosque.

Luan estuvo agradecida, pero seguía en pie lo de dejar de ser comediante, su familia lo aceptó y se dirigieron a la camioneta, pero en eso Lincoln tropezó con una piña haciéndole caer y causando la risa de Luan quien por ese acto olvidó todo eso de ser activista y le dijo un chiste malo a Lincoln. Por lo menos Luan es ella misma, y con ese pensamiento la familia Loud fue a buscar a Luna.

Fueron donde sería el concierto de Mick Swagger cerca en algún lugar de Michigan, había multitud de gente, pero ninguna señal de Luna, en eso mientras Mick cantaba en la plataforma una Luna Loud salvaje aparece robándose el espectáculo, la familia se acercó dónde estaba tocando Luna y trataron de convencerla para volver a casa, ella les ignoró y siguió cantando, en eso Mick llamó a seguridad, Lynn sr se dejó influenciar por la multitud y la música así que sin pensarlo se unió a Luna en su concierto improvisando mientras los Loud esquivaban a los guardias de seguridad. Justo al acabar la familia Loud tomó a Lynn y Luna para escapar del concierto. Los guardias no pudieron atraparlo y vieron frustrados como la camioneta se alejaba de ellos, uno de ellos por el coraje lanzó su gorra al suelo.

Ahora solo faltaba Leni, quien ya debió haber ingresado a un aeropuerto para ir a Harvard, afortunadamente Lori pudo ver una publicación de Leni donde se quejaba del mal servicio del aeropuerto y que ahora estaba en un hotel, la familia se dirigió al aeropuerto y vieron que el vuelo de Leni no salía hasta la mañana, así que fueron a su habitación a convencerla de que vuelva a casa. Leni los recibió con gusto pero no aceptó, ella decidió irse a Harvard para aportar su inteligencia a la humanidad, la familia derrotada no tuvo opción más que aceptar la decisión de la ex –modista y rentar una habitación.

Mientras tanto Leni encendía la televisión en la cual las noticias transmitieron que una familia era buscada por interrumpir un concierto de Mick Swagger y sabotear una operación de construcción. En la mañana siguiente los Loud estaban a punto de volver a su hogar pero los esperaba una gran cantidad de patrullas que pensaban en llevarlos a la justicia, cuando ellos solo querían reunir de vuelta a su familia.

Leni al ver a su familia en apuros no dudó en ayudarlos en sacarlos de ahí, el agente de operaciones armadas les ordenaba que tranquilamente subieran a las patrullas y que su castigo no será tan severo, pero antes de que intentaran algo Leni tomó su auto propulsado por manzana y llevó a su familia, el auto se movía más rápido debido a la energía que usa. Su familia no comprendió porque los ayudaba, ella les dijo que la humanidad puede esperar, primero es la familia, también les dijo que el combustible de manzana no es la única mejora de su auto. El capitán autorizó fuego en ese auto, pero este se cubrió de un blindaje a prueba de balas, la familia subió al auto y emprendieron su vuelta a casa.

Sin darse cuenta la familia Loud estaba siendo perseguida por unas cuatro patrullas contratadas por la compañía que quería talar ese árbol y por el agente de Mick para demandarlos. Mientras escapaban varios reporteros vieron una oportunidad de historia así que fueron con sus autos a perseguir a la familia. Leni quien conducía no se dio cuenta de que había causado varios desastres en las calles de Royal Woods haciendo que la policía local también los persiguiera, y nuevamente sin darse cuenta media ciudad perseguía a los Loud.

Lograron llevarlo ventaja a sus perseguidores, llegaron a su hogar y se pusieron a salvo, Lisa y Leni tenían que hacer que todos olviden lo ocurrido durante esos días, así que juntas trabajaron en un dispositivo que hará que las patrullas, y los reportes con un helicóptero con cámaras se alejen y olviden todo.

Mientras tanto el resto de la familia armaba unas barricadas. Las genios lograron crear ese dispositivo, una esfera que al presionar un botón, a kilómetros a la redonda hará que los dispositivos y las personas olviden los ocurrido esos últimos días, lo malo era que tenía que estar en un espacio abierto y ser presionada manualmente, por lo que alguien tenía que salir afuera, la que tomó el riesgo fue Leni, quien preocupó a su familia, ¿No le gustaba su nueva inteligencia? ¿No iba a ayudar a la humanidad? La más incrédula fue Lisa, Lisa le dijo que tenía que ser ella mismo quien debía ir afuera, pero Leni se lo impidió, sabía lo importante que era para Lisa ser la inteligente, además tener ese tipo de inteligencia era una carga muy pesada. La familia con pesar aceptó la decisión de Leni, quien deshizo la barricada y se paró afuera de la puerta.

Para ese entonces todos estaban rodeando la casa Loud, el señor Quejón se molestó por la cantidad de gente así que cerró sus cortinas. Leni dijo unas últimas palabras de inteligencia al capitán con el megáfono- ¡Digan Whisky!- entonces Leni alzó la esfera y presionó el botón, haciendo que una gran ola se esparciera por toda la ciudad, haciendo que todos olviden lo que pasó esos días, incluyéndola.

Los agentes, oficiales y reporteros desconcertados se alejaron de la residencia y volvieron a sus respectivos hogares. Solo una familia se había salvado del borrado de memorias, gracias a la protección blindada que les brindaba la habitación de Lisa. Rápidamente salieron para ver cómo estaba su hermana la modista, ella les vio y dijo- ¡Miren, encontré una linda pelota!... ¿Qué está pasando?

Leni, la antigua Leni había vuelto, su familia con lágrimas la abrazó, Leni no sabía que estaba ocurriendo pero no ignoraría ese extraño abrazo.

En la noche todos los Loud estaban festejando en la mesa lo que Leni había hecho, Lynn sr dijo unas palabras muy inspiradoras que Leni no entendió, pero estaba feliz de ver bien a su familia tan contenta. Entonces las chicas trajeron montones de cajas de pizza y comenzaron a degustar, también las mascotas, tanto las de Lana como las de Lucy y Luan. Fue una buena celebración para un error que se pudo resolver con su mutuo apoyo.

 **Fin**

* * *

 **En fin, espero les haya gustado esta loca historia, donde ignoré toda lógica y solo quise escribir todo al grano sin detalles y sin tanto desarrollo, fue de cierto modo divertido y satisfactorio, me gustó. Este fic es técnicamente el primero que se me ocurrió, cuando vi el capítulo pensé, ¿Qué hubiera pasado si todo eso hubiera sido real y Lincoln tuviera que solucionarlo? En fin aquí me despido, no soy de muchas palabras. Que les vaya muy bien, bendiciones, no dejen que su refrigerador se escape, y adiós.**

 **Att: Might**


End file.
